102614-what-could-carbine-do-to-improve-wildstar-page-2
Page 1, Page 2 Content ---- I felt the game was too easy, so i turned off my monitor while i play. Now i just dodge based on the sounds i hear. Hardcore. | |} ---- That is legit as hell. #hardcore | |} ---- Very well said, Granok! +1 You said MoP dailies were boring - they were, but at least the faction rewards were good at this phase of the game, so you had a reason to grind and seen character progression every week or so. In WS* the character progression gear-wise stops at the moment you buy a perfect crafted piece with 3-5 sockets and mass brutality/finesse + some nice effect. At the moment there is nothing at all to beat this kind of gear, so for gear-oriented players like me the game is over at it's current state as soon as you equipped yourself for a few gold at the auction house, since even raid drops not better than good craft stuff. The weekly limit on Elder Gems is a slap in the face of every hardcore player (time-wise) and is contradictory to the advertised hardcore spirit of the game. It's a real casualization relic from games like WoW - only there to keep players from progressing too fast. Artificial barriers have nothing to do with hardcore gaming. If I want to grind out the hell out of the game for 12 hours a day to unlock all my extra AMPs in a few weeks, they should let me do that - "hardcore" is not only limited to raids and vet time runs. Maybe lots of players didn't notice it yet, but all the walls they happily call "hardcore gaming" seem to be nothing more than content blockers to stretch out existing content, because Carbine seems to have not enough fresh endgame content in the pipeline. It's all about holding players in an endless loop to avoid "finishing" the endgame. The immense amounts of items needed for the 40-man attunement is a bright clear indicator for this strategy. For example, RIFT had 2 or 3 new raids up the sleeve at the time of release and presented evere 5-6 weeks a new endgame raid (that they didn't succeed is another story, but the approach was great and kept me 4+ months really good entertained). Looking at this, I really wonder what the heck the devs of WS did the last 6 (!) years. It looks like all there efforts gone into world creation and 1-49 gameplay, and the endgame content was duct-taped in a hurry close to release, looking at the immense amount of flaws. I really thought Carbine would supply us with new real endgame content every month in the first phase of the game, while the actual content is either half-hearted (like Blighthaven) or not appropriate for PvE players (Sabotage). People not even entered the 40-man raid b/c of absurd requirements barrier- and organization-wise, and new raids not even announced yet. Al this assumptions leading to a streamlined business-model hidden behind the "hardcore" sticker, to keep people playing with minimal efforts in content development to max out profits - very similar to WoW at it's current state. And this is bad, especially for a brand new game that needs every customer at the moment. | |} ---- meh, you have your monitor turned on. #nothardcoreenough | |} ---- ---- Is same like bringing up swTOR, FF, WoW. | |} ---- ---- eve online.. 600k subs.. ONE server.. mega server and is past 10yrs old.. and still getting subs even has a system like CREDD.. just a better economy tho. cause everything except skillbooksare player made... pure sandbox | |} ---- ---- Devs can/should learn from competition. Things that other games did right shoud be adopted in new games. What WS can learn from WoW: eg. broad appealing content, aweseome possibilities to do group content at any time of day (like x-server endgame raids), accessable endgame content What WS can learn from RIFT: eg. incredible post-launch phase, lots of new content in the first couple of months, accessable endgame content Dunno SWTOR, but I'm sure there are things it's made right. RIFT was a great time in the beginning, but in my personal opinion there was nothing to do outside of raids, since grinding was pointless and you couldn't buy anything worthwile for the ingame currency. So gameplay was reduced to 2-3 raid hours in the evening and no reason to log in at other times. | |} ---- No....just no.... Humans should learn not to be so entitled and learn how to make feedback. WildStar has potential and is fun, yes has flaws, and can only be fixed if people address flaws properly. Running around like Troll with bum on Fire not helping. | |} ---- Eve is hard it will fail in 1 month you'll see. | |} ---- Every MMO is about progression which is a grind that repeats itself infinitely till the game ends, if you're looking for a MMO where you almost never progress I'd suggest GW2 though. | |} ---- ---- ---- now listen up here ratboy unlike you im the one giving constructive ideas on what could be done for this fine game here. there is actual precedent for what im sugesting and that game is probably one of the most succesfull mmos atm. why dont you stop running around the forums foaming at the mouth and shilling in every thread while flinging ad hominem at posters with legit ideas and criticism and instead come up with something of your own? all ive seen from you is "hey guys if we ignore everything it'll fix itself" kind regards | |} ---- ---- Chua thank Human for showing how not to give feedback. | |} ---- RIft had a lot of really excellent QOL features and gameplay, some so good that blizzard stole them. it had has one of the best and most customisable default UI's of any online game. period. It was a very polished game at launch with excellent support that, comparitivly puts Carbine to shame. The game was a success, whether you liked it or not. It didn't have staying power but it still had a lot of good systems and features, having said that however it was a sub based game for 2 years and still is bringing out new content and has a new expansion pack releasing later this year so it is not totally dead. It also slips in at number 10 on a recent list of online revenue for mmo games that was floating around the forums. edit: #hardcore just because | |} ---- ---- Always happens...no worries people are "cupcakes". I like your ideas but for number 4 FarmVille in space and you know it. Though I think they are working on a Firefly game so that may get your fix in lol. | |} ---- Oh god... selectively breed animals for optimal traits; the more you improve them, the more high end materials they drop when slaughtered... and you can sell the ones with excellent breeding traits to other breeders! ...well this sounds like a pretty complex system. But hey, one can dream. ;) What's wrong with that? Farmville is bad because its sole purpose is literally to squeeze the maximum amount of money out of gullible/loose wallet customers, not because there's no fun to be had in running an economic sim. | |} ---- Funnily enough I have never played Farmville, however I have played breeding sims extensively, particularly horse ones, which i think tend to be a lot more complex, concerning genetics and traits than maybe farmville is. However I never give up hope that the game I am playing is gonna suprise me, if it doesn't I will still pay and play. Howvever come on I play a Cowgirl Engineer!, for RP in my off time I would love to at least look like I have an Equivar Stud and Brood Ranch *grins* People keep foisting Archeage on me for some reason, however it's not THIS game, and there is a difference lol Oh god yes, would be awesome, yet we all have dreams I suppose when it all comes down to it more versatility in housing is always going to please me, as that's my main focus in the game! Sarah | |} ---- ---- ---- I'd even pay a higher subscription if this came to pass. I miss my WoW pets and mount collection so much. Not to mention the huge swats of gear sets I collected for transmog. Or all the little toys. Loved summoning my crate of puppies with their tiny hats. There were months when I subscribed purely to continue battling pets and run old content for vanity gear with friends. I heard they're planning to implement pet breeding in WoD. :wub: This game has very few armour skins (yes, even compared to vanilla WoW), very few fun items and nothing to collect. No pets and only about fifteen mounts if we count all the hoverboards. The low decor limit on your plot also means you quickly run out of things to do with housing. If you don't care about the gear grind or the #hardcore dungeons and raids then WildStar has very little to offer once you've gone through the leveling content. | |} ---- Nice opinion. It has its good points. Everything has good and bad each to his own. For me if I want pvp that much i'd rather get in a few LOL matches. Which seems to be a strong point for Archeage. | |} ---- ---- Chocobo Whatever the cupcake the birds are called here Racing (we already get it a lil bit in Farside when you ride the birds and dig for treasure) Breed them for Eldan Traits and lets race them for plat. Let's do it! | |} ---- Chocobo breeding again? God...no. Never again. Not even for Knights of the Round. | |} ---- In hindsight I can barely believe I suffered through that crap... And even less that some people no doubt suffered through that crap without a how-to guide in an age where access to internet FAQs wasn't a given. | |} ---- ---- | |} ---- ---- How do you know carbine staff are not listening to and reading the forums? I call troll post | |} ---- Dude no. Too early. Way too early. They need to fix what's already there first. I know paper guides existed. I had a big stack of gaming mags taking up space only for their guide sections. But you know some crazy folks managed without them. ;) | |} ---- ---- No, you said "new idea concepts". :P But your clarification is a lot more reasonable. Agreeing with that. | |} ---- The "cupcake" they did :P. Be honest you know you had to ask your parents to call the tip lines. Don't lie.... | |} ---- I DID CALL THE DAMN TIP LINE (yes, after begging asking nicely). AND IT SUCKED AND DIDN'T HELP. | |} ---- ---- lol oh god ya...was designed to keep you on the phone for at least 15-20 mins just trying to get to the freaking "tip"! lol Good times! They dye yes that would be great! But don't know about the flying guys you have to watch your aim so don't think that really is a game issue that can be fixed. I mean part of the reason some guys are kinda close together you have to check before you just run and gun some guys lol. I make that mistake a lot guys start backing up into other guys as im pwning them because I didn't check where I was...it doesn't end well. | |} ---- What always surprises me is that paper guides are still sold in gaming stores. 'Strategy Guides'. And the funny part is that they try to get all creative and sell a combo deal to you: Game + guide! A steal at only $10 more! You derps.....there's this new thing called the internet. Is has....like....information on it and stuff. | |} ---- ---- How will improving population size along with economies instantly make the game free to play. Server mergers follow free to play moves only because the developers wait until the player base is dead and they have no choice. This move would be proactive. No servers go above medium during peak hours and a lot never leave low. There is no real downside to server mergers. I'm not saying go mega server but merge the always low population servers at the very least. TL;DR: If an MMO is going free to play server mergers do not signal it they are merely a symptom of it. | |} ---- Me too. Although all i remember is a lot of heavy breathing and not many tips. | |} ---- *wheeze* T...tell me what color of panties you're wearing... *lipsmack sound* ...this is of vital *huff* ...importance to your performance at the game... Oh, wh- white with stripes? Th- that won't do, take them off! *wheeze* | |} ---- But what they aren't is 15 dollar a month MMO+RPGS :D And, no I don't agree with you since we are apparently talking about different Genres :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Advertise better/more. Besides that, I think WildStar is fine... as far as the game itself. | |} ---- Dude, GW2 is not free. It has no subscription, but is not free. You need to pay for a copy to play the game. And if they have a megaserver, dunno how good is their implementation because there are still a list of realms (a lot of them), and your character still has to choose a home realm. And that realm chosen is shared across all characters. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- If they do this that would help. Also if it was possible to make large threads based on topic for issues that would help condense things. I don't think it's necessary to stop listening to forum posts, as some are a bit more valid (there are definitely a lot of flame posts and discussions are way too easily derailed) than others but making it more concise would be good. | |} ---- but it does create a funny image. | |} ---- my cousin did, but then again this was coming from a guy that traded me FF 3 (aka ff6) for wizardy V and mapped the whole damn thing on graph paper | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----